playmoshifandomcom-20200214-history
If your moshi is very sick this will help alot!
If your Katusma, Furi, Poppet, Zommer or Luvli is very sick and has no health this will help alot. You don't want your moshi to look like this, (Look to the right) do you? Well if you don't good. I can't remember the code but i will tell you later when i remember. If you are a member or not this will come in handy. Members listen up there are lots of ways for you to get money and it's not hard at all here it is: Go to "The Port" and will see a tree next to the "Super Seeds" store. Click it. you will see a rox come of it, it might be 100, it might be 20 it could even be 10. There is another one if you didn't have luck on that one. There are four in total I found out. Two are buy the paws and Claws and the last one is by Coloroma and then you should've collected alot of money. There is another way, MEMBERS ONLY. Go to the volcano, and go to the Moshi HQ and once you're in click the stairs. That will lead you to a rainbow (or colorful) GIANT Rox. Click it and will give you rox, sometimes it won't let you have rox until the next week but if it's your first couple times don't worry it works. Do it daily for both things and you should have enough money to buy lots of food for your moshi!! Now non-members: You i don't have all that much advice for since I'm a member. I too used to be a non member for a LONG LONG LONG LONG time. So what you should do is go and sell your stuff at Dodgy Deals (Same with you Members). Another way is to go to Ice-Scream shop and play alot! Anyway members obviusly you can do what the non-members do. By the way (members) if you have enter the Games Starcade and bought something you don't earn rox, it's just to have fun and get highscores! But it's still fun I have the 500 rox one its called Bug's Big Bounce (the cheap one). I RIGHT NOW only have 623 rox. All the games at games starcade i think are fun but are kinda a rip off because they don't give you rox unfortuanetly. Anyway keep your monster (moshi) happy and healthy and i'll keep updating! If you were a non-member or member on moshi monsters but quit it's ok your monster might have a mood that like this: wretched, desolate, despairing and etc. If you want to get back on just collect lots of money and feed your pet so much that he or she has a fat belly. Thanks so much for reading (Sorry it's long), Annoyingorangefan8 8-O (wow!) Zommer.jpg|A Zommer (A Zombie with one human hand) Luvli.jpg Furis.jpg Oh.jpg Katsuma.jpg Poppets.jpg Furis.jpg|Species: Furis. Language: Furglish. ( they always are very blunt about things) Zommer.jpg|" Fresh air is suppose to be healthy, thats why I don't inhale!" An uncommon quote by a zommer. Luvli.jpg|Species: Luvli Language: Luvlian Oh.jpg|Diavlos are very kind, batlike monsters who have small batty wings which enable them to fly, and short legs. Katsuma.jpg|If I ever get my claws on Strangeglove..." A common Katsuma phrase in the Volcano. Poppets.jpg|Poppets are the second most popular species of monster. They are cute, small and shy and are always seen wearing their boots.